


Don't You Know

by phdmama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/pseuds/phdmama
Summary: There's only one thing Draco doesn't know yet.





	Don't You Know

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drarry discord drabble challenge for the prompt: "I'm not sorry," word count 369.

“Fuck you, Potter,” Draco hisses, and then he walks away.

Harry slumps back against the wall, runs a hand over his face, and closes his eyes against the tears that threaten to fall. He tucks his still-hard cock back in his trousers and tries to figure out how things could have gone so wrong.

_ Pressed up against the stone wall in the curtained-off alcove, Draco leaning over him, panting, face flushed and unguarded as Harry pulls him off. Draco on his knees, Harry’s fingers tangled in his hair as he pushes into that mouth, that fucking mouth, again and again, he’s so close, so fucking close, and the words tumble out of him, “We should tell them.” Cool air on his damp skin as Draco leaps to his feet and Harry watches the fear turn to anger, because isn’t that always where Draco goes? And then Draco says the words even as he’s pulling himself together and then he’s gone. _

Harry knows, is the thing. Harry gets it. Draco’s not angry, not really. He’s scared, fucking terrified. The courage it’s taken to return to Hogwarts, to speak up about the wrongs he’s done, to offer his hand in atonement, his strength felled Harry. Cut him off at the knees. He’d never stood a chance. As clichéd as it is, the opposite of hate isn’t love, it’s indifference.

And when it comes to Draco Malfoy, Harry’s never been indifferent.

He knows that Draco is scared of what the world will say about a Death Eater on his knees for the Saviour. Draco’s seen the daily letters, knows how many charmed packages are intercepted, and never wanted to be that person. Draco knows Harry hates the attention, knows that their liaison will shock the wizarding world. There’s only one thing Draco doesn’t know.

Harry straightens his clothes and stalks down to the Great Hall, heart in his throat, hands shaking as he opens the door. He sees Draco standing with the others by the 8th year table, and walks right up to him. Draco turns and stares at him, gaze thunderous and Harry can’t help it. He smiles.

“I’m not sorry,” Draco says angrily.

“I know,” Harry says, and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the words, as well as the errors, are mine. 
> 
> Feel free to [come say hi on Tumblr!](http://phd-mama.tumblr.com/) If you enjoyed this, the rest of my stuff can be [found here!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/works)
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world to me! Thank you!


End file.
